ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Alexander Garcia (Earth-2020)
This article, Alexander Garcia (AU), is the sole property of User:Skullguy123. For permission to use, mention or make major edits, ask me first for my permission. However, grammatical, spelling, and punctuation edits are more then welcomed This page is currently under construction. Please bear with the changes made by the author Alexander Garcia is a Osmosian raised on Earth to believe that he was an ordinary human. Upon encountering the dying original wielder of the Omnitrix, Alexander absorbed them upon their request and gained the Omnitrix abilities including Appearance Apparel Personality Alexander has a laid-back yet reliable and strong personality who is able to remain calm and keep his cool under pressure in the most arduous and dangerous situations, even when provoked or angry. This is shown when he refuses to retaliate back when picked on.eHeis able to remain calm and keep his cool even when provoked or angry. This is shown when he refuses to retaliate back when picked on. He has proven multiple times to have a great amount of patience as he does not allow rage to get the best of him whenever someone badmouths or insults him. The strictness of the training he underwent moulded him into a paragon of courage and toughness able to inspire confidence in those around him even in situations where people will usually give up hope. Alexander has shown various times to have a love for fighting and finds entertainment in fighting those who give him a challenge while he is quick to grow bored if the opponent turns out to be weak. He often shows an honorable side as refuses to resort to cheating or using dirty/cheap tricks in order to gain an upper hand in battle due to finding it ¨dishonorab Pacifistfist in nature, he prefers to talk his way out of trouble and conflicts rather then to resort to violence. He will even use his appearance to either threaten or scare off the people though he has no problem resorting to violence if he feels that he needs to. Alexander is considered to be just as charismatic as he is able to inspire confidence in those around him even in situations where people will usually give up hope. Much to many people's surprise and embarrassment, he has very little modesty and an unusual view on the concept in general. He has no problem talking to others whether he is (or they) completely naked whether they are females or other males without showing any embarrassment. This shows he has no problem with others seeing him naked though this is due to the fact that he considers his body to be 'plain' and 'average' nor does he feel any discomfort discussing about sexual topics. Above all else, he is shown to treasure his relationships with those he manages to befriends as he will go out of his way to ensure that they are happy. This, along with several of his other traits, is said to be one of the reasons why people who are close to him like him. Much to many peoples surprise, he gets considerably well with children as he will act as a big brother of sorts to them. He is especially protective over his friends and family as if someone openly threats either one, his demeanor quickly change's to one that is cold and dangerous Powers and Abilities Physical Prowess Alien Powers As an Osmosis, Alexander has various abilities such as being able to absorb the energy and matter of almost anything through his body at will which he can then use in various ways. * Energy Absorption: Through his hands, Alexander is able to absorb and channel energy which he can use to manipulate technology, either increase his physical prowess or recover from injuries faster and discharge the absorbed energy in the form of blasts. Unlike other Osmosians, absorbing energy is enjoyable for him as it causes a euphoric effect in him which varies depending on the amount he takes in. Drawbacks to this is that the energy Alexander absorbs isn't indefinite as it will either fade over time or through excessive use in which he will need to absorb more energy. He initially also suffered the negative effects of absorbing energy as it would cause him to become mentally unstable while storing it for extended periods of time will cause him to become worse. However, he later gained enough control over this in that he longer becomes unstable if he absorbs energy or stores it in his body. This power was also initially limited to just his hands though he eventually was able to spread it so that he can absorb energy from any part of his body. * Matter Absorption: Alexander is able to absorb matter through physical contact which causes him to take on its physical properties of the object while simultaneously increasing his strength and durability. He can also absorb multiple materials at once and extend the matter he absorbs to cover other people albeit temporarily or so long as he remains in contact with them. Absorbing matter causes an effect in him similar to when he absorbs energy though this is restricted to certain objects such as flawless diamonds. ** Matter Manipulation: Along with absorbing matter, Alexander can also manipulate it for various actions such as repairing objects so long as their made up of the same matter he is coated in. * Power Absorption: Along with being able to absorb matter and energy, Alexander is able to absorb the DNA, energy and life force of other life forms. This allows him to temporarily use their powers and abilities along with undergoing a slight mutation to accommodate the absorbed abilities unless he fully absorbs their energy in which the powers are permanent though at the cost of killing the being. While doing this would typically cause an Osmosis only have 1/10 of the creatures strength and cause them to mutate into a fusion of the absorbed aliens if they absorbed multiple DNA while limited their abilities, Alexander is unique in that he is able to absorb DNA from the Omnitrix without mutating as he retained his human form despite having absorbed the DNA held within his universe's Omnitrix. * Transformation: After he absorbed the DNA within his universe's Omnitrix, Alexander gained the ability to alter his biology into any species from the watch's DNA at will and back into his human form without becoming stuck. Doing this, he gains the aliens appearance, voice, abilities, powers, strengths and weaknesses in addition to a change in his personality with certain forms. He is also able to combine two aliens to perform fusions and mix and match body parts similar to the Biomatrix. ** Genetic Manipulation: Through physical contact, Alexander is able to manipulate and repair genetic damage as well as bring any species back to life if he has their DNA Fighting Styles * Hand-to-Hand Combat: * Multilingualism: Due to absorbing the Omnitrix DNA, Alexander is able to innately understand and communicate with most aliens that don't speak English. Miscellaneous Abilities Equipment * Omnimatrix: Relationships Family Friends Love Interests Other Quotes Trivia * I Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Osmosians Category:Skullguy123 Category:Humans Category:Human Males